We have defined a new approach to the use of monoclonal antibodies for diagnosis and therapy of tumor in lymph nodes: delivery to the nodes via lymphatic vessels after subcutaneous injection. To establish a firm pharmacokinetic basis for this approach, we first studied antibodies to normal cell types in the mouse lymph node. In vitro binding characteristics were combined with in vivo pharmacological parameters to develop a quantitative understanding of the delivery process using the SAAM computer modeling system. Armed with that background information, we then demonstrated and analyzed specific uptake in lymph node metastases of a guinea pig tumor. Imaging studies are currently being followed up with attempts at therapy. For diagnosis of early metastatic tumor in the nodes, the lymphatic route can be expected to provide higher sensitivity, lower background, lower systemic toxicity, and faster localization than the intravenous route. It will also minimize the problem of cross-reactivity with antigen present on normal tissues. We are extending the lymphatic approach to include antibody-bearing liposomes.